Crush
by msardicab
Summary: Zora has a crush, guess who he is. One-shot.


**Crush**

**Summary:** Zora has a crush, guess who he is. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

**A/N:** I love Zora, she kinda reminds me of me when I was her age. :) Lool So I thought it'd be cute if she had a crush. One-shot.

* * *

Zora Lancaster walked into the Prop House. She looked over at the sarcophagus but she didn't feel like going in there, it was silent and she used it when she needed to think. Zora didn't want to think right now, every now and then his face would pop on her head. She felt like she was going to cry and she needed something to entertain herself and forget those stupid thoughts. Zora finally sat on the couch alone and turned the TV on.

"Hi, Zora!" greeted a bubbly brunette entering the room.

"Hi Sonny..." she replied blankly.

Sonny looked at the little girl sitting on the couch with a worried face and sat near her.

"What's wrong Zora?" she asked tenderly.

Since Sonny joined the cast Zora had became the little sister she never had.

"I-I don't know..." Zora answered honestly turning off the TV.

"Is there something bothering you?" she insisted.

Zora sighed and nodded. She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone her problem but she was talking to Sonny and she had became like an older sister to her and Zora felt like she could trust her secrets to her.

"Lately I've been thinking about a person a lot and it's really bothering me..." Zora confessed.

"Is that person a boy?" Sonny asked, with smile on her lips.

Zora just nodded silently looking at her feet.

_Awww! So sweet, Zora has a crush. _Sonny thought putting a recomforting arm around her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry, it's just a crush, have you told him how you felt?"

Zora looked up with her eyes filled with tears and shook her head sadly. And she knew that even if she told him he wouldn't correspond. He loved somebody else even if she was oblivious. Tears started falling from her eyes. Sonny hugged her and let her cry.

"Shhh... You don't need to cry." she said like her mom did when Sonny was younger.

"Even... if I.. told him... he... wouldn't... correspond..." Zora managed to say between sobs.

"How can you be so sure?" Sonny asked lifting Zora chin with her index finger making the little girl look at her.

"He's in love with other girl." Zora said.

Sonny whipped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled tenderly at her.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?" Sonny asked.

"No but everybody can see that."

"And the girl he loves? Does she know?"

"No, she completely oblivious."

Sonny was confused, maybe Zora was talking about Holloway but she had broken up with him months ago.

"Zora do I know who he is?" Sonny asked.

"Well, everybody knows him and if you want to know if he works in the studio the answer is yes." Zora answered more calm.

Sonny's head was working 100 miles per hour. She knew the boy Zora was talking about, which excluded Holloway, everybody knew him so he had to be someone famous who worked at the studio. Chad's face popped into her mind but she shrugged that idea of her head. _Zora with a crush on Chad? Yeah right... Maybe it's Nico or Grady..._

"Can you tell me who he is?"

Zora hesitated for a moment.

"You'll make fun of me." she replied.

"No I won't, I'd never make fun of you." Sonny assured with a sympathetic smile.

Zora sighed and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Oh... Ok... It's Chad..."

Sonny was about to laugh but she contained herself. She had promised Zora she wouldn't make fun of her. Chad? Sonny was surprised. She never thought Zora's crush was Chad. If so who was the girl he was in love with and that was totally oblivious?  
Chad in love with someone else besides himself was also hard to believe.

"So you like Chad?" Sonny asked to confirm.

"I just think he's cute and he's kinda nice when he wants to." Zora explained.

"Oh, you're talking about his moments." Sonny smiled "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Zora replied smiling "I'm feeling much better now Sonny."

"That's why I'm here for." she replied shrugging.

Sonny got up and walked to the door and when she was about to leave Zora called her name. Sonny looked at the little girl who was now smiling happily.

"You're dying to know who's the girl Chad's in love with, aren't you?" she asked with wide eyes.

Sonny bit her lower lip. It was true she was dying to know who she was. She nodded.

"It's you Sonny Munroe." Zora said seriously "Chad loves you, but you're oblivious."

Sonny blinked several times surprised. Now everything made sense. Zora was right, she was completely oblivious.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :)


End file.
